hydionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamerland Deities
In a time before memory, the universe was empty, save for scattered fragments of dust. In time, however, the universe awoke. A sentience filled the void, willfull and bored. This sentience was the universe, and the universe was it, and it was powerful. This was Blaen, the first and most powerful of the Elder gods. To relieve its bordom, Blaen brought into being a servant. He commanded his servant to create form from the dust, making things both beautiful and functional to amuse the First. The servant was called Cread, and was set forth to create. He created the stars and the moon, the sun and the planets, the birds and the fish, and all the creatures under the water and sky. Blaen was amused for a while, but everything was static and unmoving, and soon again it grew bored. Again the first set it's will upon another servant. This servant was commanded to give life to the creatures great and small. Enaid passed through the universe, giving the breath of life to all of Cread's creations. It was her touch that gave the creatures life and set the moons and planets into motion. Once again, Blaen was amused for a time. Eventually, its amusement began to fade, and again, the first called out for a servant. The First created a servant who was both jealous and covetous. When it showed its new servant the work of Cread and Enaid, he became infatuated with all the creatures that bore the spark of life. This servant's name was Adwedd, and was the first theif, stealing the creations of the other two deities. Adwedd stole the living slowly at first, hoping that the others would not notice, but notice they did, though they could not find where their brother was hiding what he took. Cread and Enaid began to fear for their creations. As they could not take back what Adwedd stole, they worked together to insure that their creations would sustain themselves. To this end, the Titans were created. Powerful and immortal, the Titans were gifted with the power to reproduce, bearing mortal progeny that, themselves, could sire offspring. The Titans were bound to Hydion, so that Adwedd could never possess them. Blaen was amused by the strife that it had caused among its children, and wished to increase its amusement. Seeing the stability that Cread can make, it summoned another servant, and called him Boloch. Boloch knew only jealousy and rage, and sought to undo all that his siblings created. He was amused by Adwedd's larceny, and as such, he tried to aid his brother, by creating destruction that would allow Adwedd to steal souls in much greater volume. This great strife brought great amusement to Blaen, and it allows this to continue to this day. The Tam'arin pantheon consists of five deities, collectively known as the Elder Gods. Typically only four of these deities are worshipped by the Tam'arin, but Blaen is recognized as the First (creator of the gods). The Tam'arin faiths (both Druidic and Ecclesiastic) worship one or more of these deities at the same time, grouping them according to the dogma that the religion espouses. *Blaen "The First, God of Gods" (God of Entropy and Chaos) *Cread "Lord of the Forge, The Maker" (God of Creation) *Enaid "The All-Mother, Giver of Light" (Goddess of Life) *Adwedd "Keeper of Souls, Master of Shrouds" (God of Death) *Boloch "The Destroyer, Harbinger of Darkness" (God of Destruction)